


two meetings, four people (one woman, two men)

by connorswhisk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (the sexy kind), Banter, F/M, Sexual Tension, the blueprint, who is doing it like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorswhisk/pseuds/connorswhisk
Summary: Running into Bruce Wayne at work is a bit of surprise.Running into Batman at work is a significantly lesser one.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	two meetings, four people (one woman, two men)

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is loosely based on catwoman's arc in batman returns, but most of it is its own thing

She meets him on one of those grim and grey days where the whole city feels blanketed in fog, and the tops of the buildings are shrouded in mist. The streets are dark with rain, the air filled with a million tiny droplets, meeting the flesh so feather-light that it’s almost as if there’s nothing there at all.

Unfortunately, _any_ amount of water makes the roof of Selina’s apartment leak, and she’s late to work because she’d had to lay out pots and bowls on her floors and countertops, knowing even while she did it that Howie or Tabitha or Quincy will probably overturn them before the day is out.

So it’s forty-five minutes past her start time that Selina clocks in at her job, and Jill the front desk clerk gives her a judgmental look that Selina returns with a nod and a faux smile.

Everyone knows that Jill is screwing the boss, anyway.

Selina dashes up the stairs, cursing under her breath, shakes the countless little beads of water from her bun, smoothes down the front of her blazer, and steps into the office.

“I am _so_ sorry, Mr. Shreck,” she says slickly, shutting the door behind her and immediately picking up her clipboard and pen from the end table. “Please excuse my tardiness. It won’t happen again.”

Shreck coughs. “Yes, well. You’re lucky you’re such a good secretary, Selina.”

Selina smiles graciously. _Bastard,_ she thinks.

The man across from Shreck clears his throat, and Selina notices him for the first time.

Short, carefully-kept hair and an impressive jawline. A clean-cut and well-tailored suit, complimented by skin as Black as her own. She’s seen this face before, in magazines and videos, on billboards and in the news, and she knows it well.

“Bruce Wayne,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “Excuse me for the interruption.”

She’d forgotten he was coming in this morning.

“Not a problem,” he says, inclining his head towards her genially. “Mr. Shreck?”

Shreck sighs. “Ah - yes. Bruce, this is my secretary, Selina Kyle. She’s _usually_ more punctual.”

Selina’s smile is turning more and more wooden by the second, but she keeps it still. “My apologies, again. The ceiling of my apartment leaks.”

Wayne nods. “Not a problem,” he repeats.

“Well, it wouldn’t be, seeing as I’m not _your_ secretary, am I?” Selina says before she can stop herself, though she finds that she doesn’t quite regret the words once they’re out.

“ _Selina,_ ” Shreck hisses. “Go make yourself useful and put a pot of coffee on.”

But Wayne lets out a sudden burst of laughter. “No, no, Max, it’s all right. Miss Kyle is correct - I am not her boss.”

And Selina’s smile becomes significantly less false.

She fetches their coffee, and then rushes out to pick up Shreck’s usual lunch from the deli, succeeding in getting her hair all damp again, and hoping, futilely, that everything’s managed to stay relatively together back at home. When she returns to the building, she discovers the deli bag has seeped mayonnaise out and all over her blouse, and she has to ask Jill for a tissue to blot it, which is its own special brand of irritating. Jill certainly seems to think otherwise, judging by the laugh she fails to disguise watching Selina attempt to clean herself up.

It’s just one of _those_ days.

She runs into Bruce Wayne on the stairs back up to Shreck’s office.

“Excuse me,” she mutters, just trying to get back to work so she can avoid losing her job, but Wayne doesn’t move.

Selina frowns. “ _Excuse me,_ ” she tries again, staring up at his passive expression. It’s handsome, and it vaguely makes her want to scream.

“I was wondering,” Wayne declares steadily. “If you would be available for dinner sometime next week?”

Selina blinks. “Ex- _cuse_ me?” she says for the third time.

“I hope I’m not coming on too strong,” Wayne intones apologetically. “But you strike me as a very interesting woman, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

“Mr. Wayne,” Selina begins.

“Bruce.”

“… _Bruce,_ ” she corrects herself. “I’m…flattered, but I’m just a secretary.”

He shrugs. “And?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Surely you could be occupying yourself with any number of much more successful and much _prettier_ women.”

Wayne - _Bruce_ \- shakes his head. “I could. But I’m _interested_ in Selina Kyle.”

“I don’t understand why you are,” she says plainly, because she doesn’t.

He levels her with a look that somehow manages to be both scrutinizing and appreciative. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Selina!” Shreck’s head pops out beyond the doorframe of his office, glaring. “Quit bothering Mr. Wayne and bring me my sandwich!”

“She isn’t bothering me, Max,” Bruce calls back, and Selina takes the moment to hurry past him.

“Coming, Mr. Shreck!” she says, and then, turning slightly and dropping her voice, “I’m free next Friday night.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows, and then grins. “I’ll call you,” he mutters back.

Selina delivers Shreck his food and sets about filing the folder full of paperwork he hands her in return.

She’s not sure what the universe is trying to do to her, giving her a day like this full of both rain and mayonnaise leaks, and then hitting her with a date with a millionaire (billionaire?) right in the middle of it all. Nor is she sure why she _accepted_ Bruce Wayne’s offer.

She supposes, she thinks, as she mops up the water spills all over the floor of her apartment, that she’ll have to just wait and see what happens next.

She’s almost at the diamond’s case, bag already stuffed full of gold and jewels, when a shadow falls across her line of vision.

She smirks. Without turning around, she drawls, “You know, I’m surprised it took you this long to get here.”

“Catwoman,” he says. “That’s what you call yourself.”

She spins, finds him half-hidden in the umbra of one of the glass boxes containing jewelry relics from the Tang Dynasty.

“Well,” she says, stepping slowly closer. “What else is a cat burglar _supposed_ to go by, hmm?”

“Obviously, you’re not a very good one,” Batman remarks. “The alarm went off within moments of you entering the museum.”

Catwoman shrugs. “Not every heist is perfect. Now, if you’ll excuse me, the Dumas Diamond and I have an appointment.”

She’s hardly taken two steps toward the case when he swoops in front of her, blocking her way.

“How _rude._ ” She pouts mockingly.

“You know I can’t let you take the diamond,” he says. “Now, hand over the rest of the loot, and maybe you can spring for a reduced sentence.”

She taps her chin, pretending to consider it. “No…No, I don’t think I’ll be doing that. Sorry to burst your bubble, Bats.”

He shifts into a fighting stance. “I don’t want to have to fight you,” he tells her.

“Why? Too afraid to hit a woman?”

“I just don’t think that you’re worth my time,” he says.

“That’s funny,” she replies. “I don’t think you’re worth mine.”

Keeping the bag close to her chest, she lashes out with her whip and catches him around the ankle.

“Sorry,” she drones. “But you’re in my way.”

She yanks him to the side, throwing him into the wall, and heads toward the case again.

He grabs her wrist from behind, grip hard as steel. “I hope I’m not coming on too strong,” he growls. “But you strike me as a very interesting woman, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better.”

The words are eerily familiar, almost as if she’s heard them before in a dream, but Catwoman doesn’t have time to think on it now.

She twists, tightens her hold on him, and flips him to the floor.

“You’re strong,” Batman gasps. “For a cat.”

“I box in my spare time.”

He stands, quick as a flash, and sinks his fist straight into her gut. “Maybe you haven’t learned how to block yet,” he says.

She grunts, massaging her stomach. “Mmm. Quite a punch you’ve got there.”

“There’s more where that came from.”

She kicks at his face, and he smacks her foot away. She lands a hit on his nose, and he sweeps her legs in return. He misses his next jab, and she springs back up and cracks the whip across his back, lashes out with it a second time and pulls him closer to her.

“You know,” she purrs, low and close. “I like a man who’s submissive. Makes my work _much_ easier.”

He struggles against the whip’s hold. “Nothing’s easy for your kind of people while I’m around.”

She grins lazily, leans in near enough that she can feel his hot breath on her face. He stops trying to get loose, stills, swallows roughly. She watches his throat with dark interest.

“ _I_ think,” she intones, bringing a hand up to play at his cheek. “That you could stand to _unwind a little._ ”

She moves closer, closer, closer. Her tongue runs out to wet her mouth. His lips part. She pulls his face toward her, closes her eyes -

“Maybe another time,” she whispers, and leans away. She steps back and retracts her whip, coils it up and clips it onto her belt.

Batman stumbles slightly. He seems surprised. Distant and far away.

She likes him that way.

“Here,” she says, shrugging. “You can take them.” She tosses the bag at his feet, gold clinking inside from the movement. “I’ll get them next time.”

He picks up the bag. “What makes you think there’ll _be_ a next time? The alarms went off once, and they will again. I’ll be here to stop you.”

She springs lightly onto the case, vaults up into the rafters. “ _Batsy,_ ” she says. “How do you know I didn’t just set off the alarms on purpose so you’d come and see me?”

She doesn’t wait for a response. “Ta-ta,” she calls, and hoists herself out of the skylight she’d used to come in, leaving Batman stunned and silent.

By the time he realizes that the Dumas Diamond is missing, Catwoman is safely obscured in the shadows, clutching her prize and smirking.

She wonders, with a thrill of delight up her spine, when their next altercation will be.

_Soon,_ she hopes. _Very soon._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://connorswhisk.tumblr.com) if you want to scream about batcat and other dc stuff with me


End file.
